


Something in Mind

by Nicola Mody (Vilakins)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Aliens, Episode: s02e01 Redemption, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilakins/pseuds/Nicola%20Mody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from <em>Redemption</em>: Vila and Cally in a System cell. Vila finds out how alien Cally is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Mind

Cally was relieved to find Vila and Gan in her cell. Gan was unconscious on the bench, and Vila was huddled on the end, his head and hands covered in blood.

"Vila! Are you all right?"

"Cally! So they got you too." His eyes were huge and worried in his pale face. "They said we're going to be ex--"

"Yes." Cally sat beside him. "What happened to you?"

"I didn't fancy their invitation." Vila grinned, then shivered. "Looks like they had to knock poor old Gan out to get him here. Don't think they liked me much either." He looked at his hands and his trembling increased. "They threw me against the wall. There was so much blood ... hate the sight of blood. Especially when it's my own." He looked up. "Wouldn't stop bleeding."

"Head wounds do that." Cally went to the ablutions unit and wetted the small towel she found there. "Let me see." She gently cleaned Vila's head, then his hands. "It's not so bad."

Vila's smile didn't quite reach his anxious eyes. He looked so vulnerable and trusting, she was suddenly overcome by a rush of protectiveness and impulsively embraced him. He gasped in surprise, then hugged her back. Cally stiffened, mentally running through various moves to throw and disable him, but he just snuggled against her, his head on her shoulder. Hesitantly, she stroked his damp hair and held him until his shivering stopped. It made sense. It was cold here and their future did not look good.

And it was surprisingly comforting.

As if Vila heard that thought, he pulled back and lightly touched his fingers to her cheek, his face quizzical.

She caught his hand firmly in hers. "No, Vila."

He sighed and looked away.

He was the only one whose emotions she could sometimes feel, and she could now--not just the need and longing he had projected earlier, but also affection. Perhaps more. "There are a few things I should tell you."

"Oh?"

"Firstly, I'm about fifty years older than you."

Vila blinked, then smiled. "I don't mind."

"Secondly, we Auronar choose our mates for life."

Vila thought about this, then sat up straight and took her hands in his. "All right then."

It was Cally's turn to be surprised, but then she recalled he thought they only had a few hours to live. "Thirdly," she said gently, "I never really wanted children."

Vila's face fell, but he rallied. "I always fancied a big family, but I don't care if I have y--" He stopped at the look on her face. "Oh. You meant me, didn't you."

"Vila." Cally put an arm across his shoulders. "It doesn't mean I don't like you. Very much."

Vila looked at her searchingly, then grinned. "It's all right. Never had much, so I'm always happy with what I can get."

They held each other until Gan stirred and opened his eyes.

"Right." Vila stood up. "I suppose I'd better get that door open."


End file.
